Legacy of Son Gohan
by DBZ Riptide
Summary: What if Gohan trained from a really young age? How would this effect the Dragon Ball Universe? This is my first Dragon Ball story.
1. Gohan's Decision

**Gohan's Decision**

"Come on Chichi I want to teach Gohan how to fight, please" Goku said pleading to his wife.

"No Goku I want my son to be a scholar not some cleverness muscle-builder" said to Goku in her stubborn tone.

"How about we let Gohan decide lets go and ask him so we know we are not forcing any thing onto him" said Goku hoping in his mind she will agree with his plan.

"OK Goku lets go and ask him in the morning so we will let him decide" said Chichi reluctantly giving in.

_Time Skip: Next Morning_

As soon as Gohan woke up from his comfortable sleep he was confronted by his two parents.

"Mummy daddy what are you doing here?" Asked the confused poor Gohan wondering what his parents were doing on his bed.

"Well Gohan mummy and daddy want to ask you something" said Chichi said in a caring tone to her only son.

"What is it daddy?" Asked again Gohan but to his daddy, Goku.

"Me and your mum want to ask you, do you want to be a fighter like me or a scholar that your mum wants you to be?" As Goku was waiting from a response from Gohan and so was Chichi.

"I want to be a fighter like you daddy" after getting a response that Goku wanted he started to dance happily while Chichi stopped it as she delivered a right hook to her husband interrupting his celebration as Chichi look back at her son calmed down.

"Are you sure Gohan?" Asking her son again telling him to think over his decision.

"Yes mummy I want to be as strong as daddy" said Gohan.

"Lets go and get your training equipment, NIMBUS!" While Goku shouted out to his magical special golden cloud.

"Here Gohan this is your training equipment all of them weight 50 pounds" said Gohan in turn handing over to Gohan his weighted clothes but when Gohan put it on.

"Daddy it is so heavy can I take off please" whined Gohan as he could barely move with his weighted clothes.

"If you want to be stronger than me Gohan you have to be use to weighted clothes" said Goku smiling at Gohan's whining.

"Yes I want to be stronger than you daddy I will be stronger than you" said now Gohan moving slowly dragging himself determined to be stronger than his father.

"Now Gohan let's rest up for today tomorrow we will do the actual real training" said Goku as they went onto Nimbus.

"Oh right before you go into the house let me cut your tail" with anything could happen he chopped off Gohan's tail.

_Time Skip: Night Time_

"Goodnight Gohan" said Goku and Chichi closing the light as Gohan went to sleep, but that is what they thought.

"Now if I want to be stronger than dad I have to train in the night as well as the day" whispered Gohan to himself as he snuck out off his bed outside into the forest but took a long time but he finally made it.

"Come on I have to be stronger then dad so first step get use to weighted clothes" said Gohan trying to accustomed to his weighted gear.

"I WILL BE STRONGER!" Shouted out a determined rage filled Gohan as he started throwing punches while jogging as his punches got shaper and quicker as his jogging became more like sprinting.

"Yes finally I have became stronger and use to these new training equipment and I still have time to sleep, yay" said a happy Gohan as he ran home to get some sleep before a day of training.

_Time Skip: Next Morning_

"Rise and shine Gohan we have a full day of training today" said Goku and as Gohan started to open his eyes while Goku's stomach grumbled.

"Straight after your mum's delicious breakfast" as he replied nervously but laughed when Gohan's belly grumbled as well.

"Looks like I too dad" replying Gohan with his own nervous tone. After father and son inhaled their food quickly they went outside.

"Hey Gohan I have noticed that the weight of the clothes does not affect you at all also your power level tripled" as Goku asked curiously.

"Well dad do not tell mum but I was training during the night" said Gohan pleading no begging his dad to not tell his mum.

"OK Gohan but I am impressed you are that dedicated to training" said Goku astounded causing Gohan to nervously chuckled.

"Well it was all because I wanted to be stronger than you dad" said Gohan.

"Well now lets begin training, today we are going to learn how to fly and sense people's power level to see if they are stronger than you or not so let's start with flying focus on the Ki inside and push it out" said Goku instructing his son.

"OK dad done" as Gohan crossed his legs closed his eyes and out his Ki natively.

"Wow Gohan your quicker learner than me" exclaimed Goku amazed at how quickly he son did it but pulled himself together and gave out the next instructions.

"Now push it under you" while Goku instructed his son.

"I am doing it dad" as Gohan's Ki disappeared and Gohan started to float above the ground then landed on the ground huffing and puffing.

"Dad it takes a lot out of me" said a now tired Gohan but Goku handed him a sense bean.

"Eat it Gohan you will feel better" encouraging his son to eat the bean.

"OK" but he was still puzzled until the effects took place and Gohan became stronger than before.

"Daddy how did it make me so strong" questioned Gohan wondering how the bean make him stronger than he was than before.

"Now since you have got a hand on how to fly let me teach you how to sense people's Ki" said Goku, who forgot the question, to his son who was paying full attention to him.

"Just stretch out your senses try sense my power level" Goku gave the next following instruction.

"I will do that daddy" as Gohan followed the instructions and sensed his father's power level which was double his.

"Daddy your power level is as twice much as mine" said an astounded Gohan thinking to step up his training.

"Well I do have more training experience then you so do not feel bad" said Goku patting his son on the back.

"Lets have a spar so I can give some tips now come at me" as Goku got into his fighting stance and then Gohan lunged at him with fury of punches which Goku dodged easily then kneed Gohan in the stomach then stopped to see if he was alright but got a punch which sent him back.

"Dad do not go soft on me how am I going to get stronger if you keep on babying me" said Gohan as his power rises in rage to his father's level throwing all his got but Goku managed to dodge it but just barely.

"Wow Gohan your power now equals mine but now to end this" as Goku went back.

"KAME-"

"-HAME-"

"-HA!" Releasing his finishing move as it pushed an angry Gohan back but Gohan wouldn't let it.

"I WILL WIN!" As Gohan went double his power deflecting his father's beam back at him which charred

"Nice one Gohan come on use that fuel charge a Kamehameha beam at me" said Goku in his ragged clothes suffering from minor injuries like Gohan.

"KAME-"

"-HAME-"

"-HA!" Copying his father catching an off balanced Goku and when the smoke cleared Gohan went to his father, who was on the floor, and collapsed next to him.

"Now what a battle was that these are the last two senzu bean" said as he ate a sense bean then after that he gave it to his son, Gohan.

**Power Levels**

**Goku**

300 (Normal)

210 (Damaged by First Kamehameha)

150 (Injured by Gohan's Kamehameha)

500 ( Bigger Zenkai)

**Gohan**

150 (Normal)

300 (Infuriated)

600( Really Angry)

100 (Tired from Kamehameha)

400 (Bigger Zenkai)

**Please review my FIRST DBZ story that is it also stay tuned on the next chapter of DBZ.**


	2. Saiyans?

**Saiyans?**

"Hey Gohan today your going to Kame House I will just tell your mum OK?" Said a cheerful Goku telling his son after their daily spar.

"Chichi do you mind me and Gohan going to the Kame House to see some old friends?" Asked Goku hoping his wife would let home go.

"Yes but if that old pervert corrupts my son I will kill" said Chichi in a threatening tone but Goku just chuckled at it.

"Bye then" said Goku as he flew to Kame House with Gohan tailing behind his father.

"Hello Krillen how has life been" said Goku as him and his son landed on the small island.

"Good I have been training but who is that behind you?" Asked a very curious Krillen.

"He is my son, his name is Gohan" said Goku proudly.

"I can definitely see the resemblance now" said Krillen as he bended down to Gohan's height.

"What do you want to be when your older?" Asked Krillen.

"I want to be a fighter like my dad" said young Gohan.

"OK you look the part put do you fight the part come at me kid but take off your weights or this won't be a warm up" said a cocky Krillen getting into his fighting stance but Gohan just smiled.

"Look at my power level now Krillen" as Gohan charged up with his weights still on as it out classed Krillen by far.

"How could this be happening I have been training for years yet I get surpassed by a six year old child" whining Krillen frustrated that a kid surpassed him but then Bulma came out.

"Hi Goku I thought you were here" said Bulls but was confused when she saw Gohan so Goku introduced him.

"Bulma meet my son, Gohan" said Goku as Bulma tried to lift him up but failed too.

"Goku he weights about 5 tons wow" said an amazed blue haired scientist.

"No Miss Bulma it is my weighted clothing" said Gohan looking up to Bulma addressing her.

"Poor thing Goku how can you be so cruel" said a furious Bulma.

"Again Miss Bulma I want to wear it so I can be strong like daddy" said young determined Gohan.

"He certainly takes after you Goku except the manners" said Bulma looking at Goku.

"Gohan can you feel that high power level Gohan coming our way it is double our power levels but luckily if we are wearing our weights but off we put it off we could easily win- t's here" as Goku went serious and turned around as Gohan followed suit.

"Kakarott why is this planet still inhabited" said the mysterious figure with long wild black hair.

"I am sorry there is no one named here Kakarott so bye" said a confused Goku.

"Wait did you bump your head when your a baby?" Asked the unknown newcomer.

"Yeah and how do you know?" Wondered how this mystery guy knows about his incident.

"Well let me explain our race is called the Saiyans, a warrior race, and lived on planet Vegeta which was destroyed and left four survivors you, me, Nappa and Vegeta also I am your older brother Raditz" said Raditz explaining to Goku of his heritage.

"But what does that got to do with this planet?" Questioned Goku out of his curiosity.

"We, Saiyans, are sent to planet when we are born and are ment to erase all life" said Raditz holding a smug smile.

"NO I AM NOT A MURDERER!" As Goku charged at him furiously blinded but got tossed aside.

"Tut tut not now Kakarott bring 100 dead humans to me exchange it for your son" said Raditz and before Gohan could move Raditz phased right in front of him and grabbed him then flew away.

"Looks like you need help beating that guy" as soon as every one they were faced with Piccolo.

"OK we will team up against that guy" said Goku happily something changed Piccolo for good.

"Do not get the wrong end of the stick after the truce I am going to break it" said Piccolo in his usual cold calm tone.

"Lets go then OK?" Because Goku was ready to get his son back.

_At Countryside_

"Let me GO!" As Gohan used his rage to get out of the grasp of Raditz as he landed a punch on his stomach catching him by surprise as Gohan slowly descended to the ground into his fighting stance dropping off his weights

"Well looks like my nephew knows how to hide his now IT IS 2000!" Shouted a very shocked Raditz as he stumbled back as the kid's power level Marcus his.

"Come on lets start" said an eager Gohan desperate for a fight.

"Looks like you inherited th Saiyan spirit from your father and let's begin" said Raditz as he got into his fighting stance.

"Here I come" while Gohan charged at him throwing punches at his uncle some managing to land hits on him but Raditz just endured the pain.

"Now it is my turn" said Raditz as he went offense delivering more heavy blows each one dealing a decent enough damage onto him.

"KAME-" said Gohan charging his finishing move because he knew he was losing.

"Wanting to end this so soon fine by me DOUBLE-" said also charging his own unique finishing move.

"-HAME-"

"HA!"

"SUNDAY!" As both attacks collided it was still until Raditz pushed it slightly forward as it continued to push back Gohan.

"GOHAN!" Goku screamed as he watched his son slowly losing.

"NO I WILL WIN!" As Gohan's rage filled the Kamehameha beam to win but as the smoke cleared Raditz has standing there with minor injuries.

"Looks like I win" said a smug Raditz smiling while he charged a beam at a collapsed Gohan who was left with no energy to fight with.

"NO!" As Goku grabbed his so called brother on the back and shouted at Piccolo.

"Charge that special attack that you were talking about earlier" while Piccolo paid heed to the instructions.

"SPECIAL-"

"-BEAM-"

"-CANNON!" As he released the spiral beam which went right through Raditz and sadly Goku.

"NO GOKU!" Screamed Krillen as he ran to his best friend as he wept at his friend's demise while Piccolo confronted a mortally wounded Raditz.

"If you think I am strong there are two more warriors who are way stronger than me and they will be here in a year see you in he'll HAHAHA-" as he was cut of by an irritated Piccolo.

"Come on Gohan eat the semis bean" said Krillen not wanting to see a death again.

"Thanks Krillen" as Gohan once again could stand because of the special properties of the bean.

"No the kid is coming with me stand aside" said Piccolo as he asked no commanded them to listen to him.

"No I won't let you-" but got cut off by Gohan.

"It is OK Krillen I could learn some useful things" explained a young Gohan to his father bald friend.

**Power Levels**

**Gohan**

750 (With weights)

1000 (Showing Krillen)

2000 (Without weights)

5 (After fight with Raditz)

4000 (Bigger Zenkai)

**Krillen**

800 (Normal)

**Goku**

800 (With weights)

2050 (Without weights)

**Raditz**

2500 (Normal)

1 (Before dying)

**Piccolo**

750 (With weights)

2000 (Without weights)

4000 (Special Beam Cannon)

**That is all for the second chapter stay tuned for the next chapter of DBZ and please review to get your views across for you to enjoy it more**


	3. Training and the Snakeway

**Training**

"First off kid I going to set some rules" said Piccolo in his usual sinister tone.

"OK Mr Piccolo" said an eager Gohan who could not contain his excitement with training with a new person that he did not know.

"First off no whining is that understood" said Piccolo as his voice went sharper after every word as he would not tolerate that.

"Yes Mr Piccolo" said Gohan in his childish tone but was impatient and desperately wanted a fight with Piccolo.

"Final rule I am not going to baby you around you got that" said Piccolo as he calmed down a bit.

"Can we spar Mr Piccolo?" As the excitement was rolling off his tongue as the hybrid saiyan bounced around as he could not wait to see his teacher's limit also he was eager for a fight.

"OK kid but keep your weights on because I hate to admit it but your our only hope to defeating those other saiyans" said Piccolo as he got into his fighting stance.

"HA!" Said Gohan throwing balls of Ki at Piccolo as he try to dodge some but most of them landed a heavy blow onto the Namekian.

"Take this kid" as Piccolo rushed at blinding speed at Gohan throwing heavy blows landing hit onto him but Gohan had other ideas then losing.

"Imagine if I lose my friends will die my mom will I will not let that HAPPEN!" As Gohan's power level began to rise until it doubled Piccolo's power.

"What? This is impossible-" but he got cut off by Gohan as he founded the young kid's elbow buried into his stomach but Gohan did not stop there he threw punch other each one landing heavy blows on Piccolo until he kept behind.

"KAME-"

"SPECIAL-" as Piccolo knew what was to come and was getting prepared.

"-HAME-"

"-BEAM-"

"-HA!"

"-CANNON!" As the final attacks clashed but Gohan was pushing Piccolo back in a rapid pace until it engulfed Piccolo fully he stopped.

"Are you OK Mr Piccolo" asked Gohan not knowing the current state of his master.

"I am fine kid you are quite good we will take a break then I am going to teach you some moves" said Piccolo knowing right away they were drained from their final attacks but he thought, how much hidden power does he contain.

_Time Skip: After Break_

"First off kid I am going to teach you how to materialize something you want" said Piccolo folding his arms.

"Mr Piccolo I do not know how that helps us with our training" asked a clueless Gohan as he was wondering what does does it got to do what they are doing now.

"It helps you in your training because you can materialize more weights to help you get stronger" said Piccolo explaining to Gohan as Gohan soon understood after Piccolo's words.

"Thank you Mr Piccolo that really helped" said Gohan as he was truly grateful.

"This is simple concentrate and use some Ki and put it to where you want" as Piccolo demonstrated on how to do it.

"OK Mr Piccolo I will do that" said Gohan as he closed his eyes and concentrated wearing a weighted cloak that weighted 10 tons or so but as he succeeded.

"Damn it its too heavy" as Gohan tried to stand after the weight of the paddlers which in total weighted 20 tons.

"Kid stop whining now next I am going to instruct you how to do this MASENKO HA!" As Piccolo let go of his beam.

"No offense Mr Piccolo but it is easy because of my copying ability" said Gohan as began to do what his teacher said.

"MASENKO HA!" As Gohan blasted through a mountain but Piccolo was shocked because it took years for him to master and takes this kid 5 minutes and he got the hang of it but he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Since I did not not expected you to learn that ability that quickly we are now going to have a spar again this time only the finishing move" said Piccolo.

"KAME-"

"MA-"

"-HAME-"

"-SENKO"

"-HA!"

"-HA!" As they collided Piccolo pushed forward and because of not use to the new weights Gohan lost as he was battered and injured.

"You won that time Mr Piccolo" said Gohan who was sad after his defeat which made him want to train on the new weighted equipment now.

"Yes but you would have won without the extra weights" said Piccolo displeasure laced with his tone as he did not won fairly against a kid.

"Even then it would be still even" trying to get Piccolo spirits up not wanting his master to sulk as he was scratching his hair behind his back.

"We will rest up for the night" said Piccolo as he started to notice the star light sky looking up which caught his attention and maybe thought, what is sensei looking at?

"Yeah let's go" said Gohan also noticing the dark night sky figuring out the answers and agreed with his master

"I am going to sleep if you want to have a bed make one yourself" as Piccolo flew away to rest leaving poor young Gohan in the wilderness.

"This is so unfair I want to sleep but I think training with the new weights would be good" said Gohan as he did light training by doing a 1000 push ups but it was very tiring but at least at the end he got adjusted to his weights.

"Well I have got some time maybe I should..." said Gohan but did not finish his sentence as he fell to deep sleep in exhaustion of his day a he dreamt of the events today finding new knowledge that he is half Satyam but also half human also the only hybrid of his kind.

_Time Skip: 6 months Later_

"Gohan I have taught you all I have learnt and proud to have you as a student" said Piccolo as a smile tugged onto his face.

"Thank you Mr Piccolo I am proud to be your students" said Gohan happy that his master was pleased with him but then Piccolo once again became serious.

"A warrior as well as have a good physical body you have to have a strong mental mind" said Piccolo as he took a deep breath before continuing the lecture he was giving Gohan.

"So with the rest of these six months we will mentally training our selves" said Piccolo as Gohan was absorbing all the information he gained from his master.

"Mr Piccolo what do you mean by that?" Asked a confused Gohan wondering what his teacher meant.

"I mean Gohan learning how to meditating, creating mental barriers of shields around you, unlocking the hidden powers deep inside you and I am just saying a few of what we are going to do these six months and after that you will warrior of the body and the mind" said Piccolo while Gohan was gobsmacked wondering you could do all of that with just your mind.

"So what are we going today Mr Piccolo?" Asked Gohan as he was eager to learn some of the things his master said and determined to be the perfect combination of a warrior of the body and also the mind.

"Today Gohan we are going to unlock hidden powers inside of us" said Piccolo as he got into his meditation position and beckoned Gohan to do the same but Gohan did not understand what it meant.

"Mr Piccolo do you want me to do the same thing you did?" Said Gohan wondering if his thoughts were right as Piccolo just nodded in agreement to his student.

"Now Gohan since your in the right position close your eyes and look down inside you and tell me what you see" instructed Piccolo as Gohan followed the instructions his master appointed.

"Mr Piccolo I see ten doors and each of them look the same, but what do I do?" Asked Gohan still closing his eyes and telling Piccolo what he saw in his mind.

"OK Gohan now imagine all the doors are one" said Piccolo as he carefully told Gohan what Tod do because he hates to admit it but he grew a great affection to the boy as he smiled in his mind.

"It was hard Mr Piccolo but I did it, now what?" Said Gohan as he struggled a bit, after all it is new to him.

"Good Gohan now this is the bestest part because this is the part where you attain the power inside you" said Piccolo as Gohan smiled as he opened the door only to feel ten times stronger which shocked Piccolo greatly not knowing how much power this boy possessed.

"Wow Mr Piccolo I have got a lot stronger ten times, yay" said Gohan as he started to celebrate happily which shocked Piccolo even more wondering how can he be so childish and powerful at the same time.


End file.
